Dyskusja użytkownika:Ppiotr
(pierwsze wpisy) Leskovikk- jeżeli interesujesz się opowieściami to czy czytałeś moją? : Tak, czytałem. (-: -- Nef (talk) 06:32, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-podobała się? ;-) : Tak. (Rozbij to na kawałki, fajniej się będzie czytało koniec-początek rozdziału, jak trzeba będzie kliknąć na następną stronę. Tam jest zawieszenie historii, oczekiwanie, co dalej, co dalej. Fajnie to wykorzystujesz.) (I dodaj grafiki. Jest ich na pl.bionicle sporo.) (I popraw interpunkcję... <-; ) (I napisz więcej.) -- Nef (talk) 09:36, 2 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-OK dzięki. Razar Kośka - Brawo, za zabranie Razarowi praw! Owacje na stojąco! --I tak powstał on, drugi Toa światła, TAKANUI!!!Wiesz co, nie wiem kim jesteś że sobie pozwalasz na takie coś, ale mnie wnerwiasz ze aż gwiżdże!!! On wyrzuca ZŁE ARTYKUŁY, gdy na twojej wikii też są złe artykuły, wyrzucasz je, czyż nie!!! Więc odczep się od nas, a ja Razarowi przywracam prawa administratora bo zostały mu odebrane bez powodu!!! Panie Ppiotrze, jeśli jeszcze raz zmienisz innym rangę bez uzgodnienia ze mną, to panu zabiorę rangę admina. Razar i Takanui blokują tych, którzy robią niewłaściwie i kasują tylko zryte artykuły. MegaStorm, założyciel Biopedii Co do usuniętych artów z tego wysypiska to chyba zrozumiesz jednym zdaniem: Usuń mój wkład prócz tego co pisałem w dyskusjach (chodzi mi wszystkie arty które były pierwotnie stworzone przeze mnie i niech będą odbudowane przez mądrych tu użytkowników jak to zrobisz i nie będziesz odblokowywał użytkowników to dam spokój! Arty napisane prze zemnie pierwotnie są albo bez sensu albo nazwy nie składają się nie chce mieć nic z nimi spólnego. Jeżeli nie podobało wam się moje usuwanie to proszę samemu zrobić znów taki artykuł. : Polecam lekturę GFDL. Jeśli coś napisałeś na takiej licencji, to każdy ma prawo to kopiować/zmieniać tak długo, jak będzie chciał, o ile tylko zostanie zachowana informacja o Twoim autorstwie. -- [[User:Ppiotr|Nef] (talk) 13:48, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Na tej Biopedii potrzebujemy artykułów poprawnych gramatycznie, a tamte akurat nie były takie. : A jakieś konkrety? Który artykuł, jaka edycja? (Bogowie, ile jeszcze razy muszę powtórzyć to pytanie?!?) Bo co zajrzę do logów, to widzę takie kwiatki: :* 2008-04-19T11:19:31 Razar usunięto "Karda Nui" :* 2008-05-01T10:49:33 Bar1217 odtworzono "Karda Nui" ‎ (Liczba odtworzonych wersji: 14: To dobrze zrobiony artykuł) : Wylatują artykuły, które potem wracają. Ale jak o nie pytam, to wszystko jest ok, wylatują, bo są złe. To konkretnie które z tych ostatnich 10 artykułów i w jakich edycjach były złe? -- Nef (talk) 17:53, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) Wyjaśnienia Chcesz wyjaśnień? Prosze bardzo: usunięte strony były tworem Razara i miał prawo je usunąć. Co do zablokowanych userów: Shadow, legobionicles, Nuparu2 oraz Lemonardo zostali zablokowani, gdyż Shadow groził, że usunie wszystkie artykuły. Reszta została zablokowana, ponieważ nie przestrzegała regulaminu. A to, że założyłem Biopedię ma duże znaczenie, gdyż oznacza to, że to jest MOJA własność i nikt nie ma prawa zdjęcia mi statusu admina bez konkretnych powodów. : pl.bionicle nie jest Twoją - ani niczyją inną - własnościa. Polecam lekturę Terms of use Wikii oraz GFDL. : Razar nie miał prawa nic usuwać - jak wyżej, polecam lekturę GFDL. : A wyjaśnienie o regulaminie proszę uprzejmie poprzeć listą: użytkownik + jaka edycja/jakie edycje + który punkt naruszają. Po tygodniu z hakiem jestem już zmęczony słuchaniem jacy to byli źli i jak wiele popsuli, bez żadnych konkretów. W logach tego nie ma, w historii stron tego nie ma. Za to sysopi pl.bionicle zadziwiająco chętnie usuwają cudze edycje i blokują ich autorów... -- Nef (talk) 13:48, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) Em... jakim prawem ingerujesz w rozwój Biopedii? Nie masz prawa rozkazywać nam i masz natychmiast oddać nam rangę admina. My tu pilnujemy spokoju, nie ty, jasne? A co do Bioarka i innych wandali: może ich wybryków nie ma w historii stron, ale w każdym razie tak było. : Jednym słowem "może nie ma na to żadnych dowodów, ale ja, Bar, tak mówię, więc tak było"? Nie brzmi to specjalnie przekonywująco. (-: : To nie jest Twój prywatny serwer, na którym masz swoją prywatną wiki. Zakładając wiki kliknąłeś, że się zgadzasz z Terms of use. Klikając każdorazowo Zapisz (albo Zablokuj...) masz przed oczami copyright. : Nie, nie mam prawa Ci rozkazywać. I tego nie robię. Uprzejmie pytam i uprzejmie proszę. Wskażesz mi proszę moją wypowiedź, w której cokolwiek komukolwiek rozkazałem? Czy to kolejne słowa, które rzucasz bez pokrycia? -- Nef (talk) 19:04, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) To jak mam ci udowodnić, że ci userzy byli wandalami? A teraz oddaj mi, Razarowi i Takanui'emu rangę admina, którą zabrałeś nam. : Pokazanie na wiki, że ktoś jest wandalem, jest przecież banalne. Podajesz diffa albo datę z logów i sprawa jasna. : Ale spoko, mogę powtórzyć to, co napisałem dwa akapity wyżej: "proszę uprzejmie poprzeć listą: użytkownik + jaka edycja/jakie edycje + który punkt naruszają". -- Nef (talk) 07:58, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) A właśnie coś zauważyłem: odblokowałeś Lemonarda, Shadowa, Niwavka Nuvę, bo moje powody były nieprawdziwe. I to jest błąd: te powody były prawdziwe, jak wcześniej mówiłem Shadow groził, że usunie wszystkie artykuły. I powtarzam po raz któryś: oddaj mi, Razarowi i Takanui'emu rangę admina, inaczej napiszę do Centrali. : Tak, wiem, wcześniej mówiłeś, że mówiłeś. A ja wcześniej pytałem, gdzie mogę zobaczyć coś na poparcie Twoich słów. Bo najzwyczajniej w świecie już nie wierzę w to, co mówisz. Wierzę w to, co jest w logach wiki. A w nich chyba nic nie ma, bo pewnie dawno już byś to wszystkim pokazał. Twoje prywatne sympatie i antypatie nie powinny mieć wpływu na pl.bionicle. : I tak dla przypomnienia: zablokowanych było bodaj 9 użytkowników. A my tu gadamy o - nieskutecznej, jak na razie - obronie decyzji o blokadzie jednej osoby. A reszta to co? Stali za blisko i dostali przypadkiem? )-: -- Nef (talk) 19:47, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) Lemo, Nivawk, legobionicles i Adim to przyjaciele Shadowa, którzy mu pomagają. A oto dowód na groźby Shadowa: *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:56) i co mnie to obchodzi? *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:56) powtórzę: *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:56) nie dostaniesz moda *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:56) zaproponuj coś *Ja (16-04-2008 16:56) Sam zaproponuj, skoro nie chcesz, abym został modem *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:57) nie zostaniesz nim i koniec kropka *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:57) jeśli ty tego nie zrobisz *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:57) to my to zrobimy *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:57) po prostu usuniemy cała jej zawartość *Ja (16-04-2008 16:57) Nie macie prawa zamykać Biopedii *Shadow (16-04-2008 16:57) Trudno : I co ja mam Ci odpowiedzieć, Bar? Że jesteś naiwny jak dziecko? )))-: Gadanie jest tanie. Zdjąłem bana tydzień temu. Usunął coś? Razar miał +sysop a i tak nie był w stanie usunąć całej wiki. Jak niby normalny user ma usunąć całą zawartość wiki? )))-: : Z drugiej strony - popatrz, ani Ty, ani Takanui, ani Razar nie macie bana. Bez problemu mogę wskazać edycje na pl.bionicle, w których niektórzy z was wyraźnie sugerowali, że wiki zostanie zamknięta/usunięta. A niektórzy niektórzy to nawet wyraźnie zaczęli z niej usuwać strony. )-: To może jednak odebranie wam +sysop ma sens, nie uważasz? : Z trzeciej strony - Bar, gdzie chciałeś zostać modem, a Shadow Ci tego nie dał? Z tego gadu wynika, że zrobiłeś dym na pl.bionicle z powodu jakiejś prywaty na zupełnie innym sajcie... Czym dłużej rozmawiamy, tym większe bagno wychodzi. )-: : Ale dobra, niech tam. To była potworna groźba, bardzo się przestraszyłeś i go zablokowałeś. Jego mamy z głowy, dziękuję Ci że to wyjaśniłeś. Teraz poproszę o równie konkretne podanie przyczyn blokady pozostałych ośmiu (chyba) użytkowników oraz usunięcia tych 10+ stron. -- Nef (talk) 15:39, 8 maj 2008 (UTC) Dowód na Bioarka: *Ja (10-04-2008 14:46) Wiem dobrze, że zaśmiecasz Biopedię *Bioniclefanek (10-04-2008 14:46) Co?? *Bioniclefanek (10-04-2008 14:46) To nie prawda!! *Ja (10-04-2008 14:46) Wiedz, że jeśli nie zrezygnujesz z tego, nie będe taki litościwy *Ja (10-04-2008 14:47) I nie kłam mi w żywe oczy, osobiście usunąłem kilka twoich fałszywych artykułów *Bioniclefanek (10-04-2008 14:47) Specjalnie je napisałem *A co do Lemona, Nivawka i legobionicles'a: już mówiłem, to są pomocnicy Shadowa, więc mogli wypełnić jego groźby. A teraz jeszcze jedna drobna sprawa: po co przywróciłeś artykuł Toa Ignika? Przecież informacje o tym Toa znajdują się w artykule Ignika. Więc czytaj lepiej artykuły, zanim coś zrobisz. A artykuł Kotu najprawdopodobniej zawiera fałszywe informacje. Strona Główna Leskovikk- czy podoba się nowa strona główna? Fajowa jest. (-: Zastanów się nad tym, czy musi tam być aż tyle "nagłówków". Cała wiki ma swój nagłówek - ten z wikia/gaming/załóż nową wiki/login etc. + logo wiki + reklamy. Potem jest "nagłówek artykułu" - edytuj/historia/strona/dyskusja. To już jest dobre 1/3 ekranu. Potem jest zrobione przez Ciebie niebieskie miasto+tytuł. Potem są dwa boksy informacyjne - upload obrazków + info o spoilerach. I dopiero wtedy główne informacje o EB. U mnie to wypada już poza ekranem, muszę przewijać. A przecież tam jest najważniejsze info. Co to jest EB, jakie są najlepsze artykuły etc. Ja bym to zrobił tak: wyrzuciłbym w całości niebieskie miasto + tytuł. To wszystko da się wrzucić do nagłówka wiki. Zerknij na w:c:dofus albo w:c:finalfantasy. Oni podłożyli własne obrazki jako nagłówek. Nawet jeśli w tej chwili nie wiesz jak to zrobić, to się z czasem nauczysz. (-; Po drugie sprawdziłbym to info o uploadzie plików. Wydaje mi się, że to nie jest prawda. Można zrobić upload w trakcie edycji. Coś jak login w trakcie edycji, jak się zapomni o zalogowaniu. A nawet jeśli to prawda, to chyba lepiej to info wrzucić na stronę edycji, a nie na główną. Wtedy będzie pod ręką w momencie, gdy ludzie będą edytowali. Po trzecie przeniósłbym info o spoilerach do sitenotice. Każdy to zobaczy, bo sitenotice jest na wszystkich stronach. Jednocześnie sitenotice można sobie wyłączyć, jak się już przeczyta. Odpada problem zajmowania miejsca. Tylko podkreślam - ja bym tak zrobił. To moje zdanie, nie jakaś prawda objawiona. Przemyśl. -- Nef (talk) 08:48, 19 maj 2008 (UTC) Leskovikk-Po pierwsze z tym przesyłaniem plików to prawda bo wcześniej była zielona strzałka dzięki której przesyłało się pliki a teraz jej nie ma. Po drugie jeśli to możliwe usuną bym reklamy i zmniejszył menu pomocnicze po lewej stronie to szukaj itp. Po trzecie wszyscy chcą aby nasza wikia wyglądała jak BS01 i to robię a co do nagłówka to popróbuję ;-) a i jeszcze jak zrobić to sitenotice? Bo nie wiem szukałem i nic i prosiłbym o podpowiedź w sprawie nagłówka. Sitenotice Leskovikk- ok znalazłem. Ale jak mam w tym pisać jak nie jestem adminem to jak to mogę edytować? Bo to jest zablokowane? Sitenotice http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php?title=Transportation&action=edit I jeszcze jak zrobić aby ta tabelka była w menu edycji? Leskovikk- bardzo proszę abyś tu zajrzał http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=Forum:Strona_g%C5%82%C3%B3wna&t=20080527181458 Podstrony Użytkownika:SF SF - Czy ty nie masz poczucia humoru? Czemu usunąłeś moje trzy podstrony? Kośka - Może odpowiem za niego. Bo to wulgaryzmy, a to, że ci się podobają nie świadczy wcale o poczuciu humoru, tylko o głupocie. 04.08.08r- Tahu Mistika 2008 - Czy skoro nikt się nie zainteresował wyglądem tabeli strony głównej na ten tydzień to ja mogę to zrobić? Transformers Tahu Mistika 2008 - Co sądzisz o mojej wikii Transformers? Jak moge zmienić logo tamtej wikii? Odpowiedź Cóż, lepiej by było, żeby usunąć ten artykuł o Makucie z Artakhi, a tam gdzie pisze "Makuta z Artakhi" zmienić na Kojol. Chirox123 - Bloknij proszę 89.238.39.160, wkurza mnie tu jego wkład, gdzie znajdziesz też powód (klik. różn.) Chirox123 - Tego też proszę i jeszcze usuń Kośkę Chirox123 - Mamy kolejnego łamającego zasady Wikii: http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/86.63.158.5, i usuń Bionicle Heores, dzięki (Trochę za dużo tych spamowiczów). Toa Akumo- I to. Chirox123 - Hej, usuń proszę Encyklopedia Bionicle:Portal społeczności, zrobił to Użytkownik:Takanui To nie ja, ja się inaczej podpisuje, poza tym, poszperałem trochę, i znalazłem u siebie inną nazwę. I tak w ogóle, nie obchodzi mnie już ta wiki, bo ona jest śmietniskiem, chciałem tylko sprawdzić co się zmieniło. Widać, nic. Wasz kochany Takanui.XP Sprzątanie Proszę bardzo, choć uważam to za obowiązek Użytkownika tej Wikii. Nareszcie ktoś do zbanowania Użytkownik:Ź, może to Takanui (fałszywy) Misiek 15:53, 23 wrz 2008 (UTC) Nareszcie coś do usunięcia: Ally wkład tego co to zrobił http://pl.bionicle.wikia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wk%C5%82ad/91.123.161.1 Misiek 14:48, 26 wrz 2008 (UTC) Kaita suva i McToranie, te artykuły mi nie odpowiadają Misiek 19:29, 2 paź 2008 (UTC) Toa lakar --Misiek 12:39, 19 paź 2008 (UTC) Tak sobie przeglądałem strony specjalne i napotkałem: Mask of Creation | The Great Rescue | Toa nuwa | Phantoka/Mistika | Wielki Kontynent | Tolchen | Rakshanie | Okrutny król | Horda | Test bionicle | Łatwy | Trudny | Mask of Intangibility | Bioniclefanek | Zmutowane Rahi | trzeba coś zrobić z LEGO | Toa Voya Arhtaka(osoba) | Buława Mocy, to raczej Buława Absorbcji | Cahdok | Drużyna Dume | Dyskusja Matoran Kaita | Dzida | Gahdok | Gatunki --Misiek 14:03, 1 lis 2008 (UTC) : No to do dzieła, poprawiaj. (-: -- Nef (talk) 09:25, 3 lis 2008 (UTC) To mianuj mnie administratorem (nareszcie, moje marzenie się spełni) --Misiek 18:14, 5 lis 2008 (UTC) : Poprawiać możesz i bez +sysop. -- Nef (talk) 09:33, 6 lis 2008 (UTC) No proszę, zrób mnie adminem, dużo dla tej Wiki zrobiłem, to będzie dla mnie nagroda, no proszę --Misiek 11:57, 8 lis 2008 (UTC) DOŚĆ! Ppiotr, czy ty widzisz, co się dzieje? Spójrz na artykuł Teridax,dział Maska Życia, i co widzisz? Od kiedy podatek VAT jest w świecie Bionicle, co? Ta wersja jest od jakiegoś czasu, a ty nawet nie cofnąłeś tego. Dlatego też wnoszę o przywrócenie mi +sysop. - MegaStorm (Bar1217) Nie zrozumieliśmy się, mi chodziło o cofnięcie do poprzedniej wersji, do czego jest potrzebne +sysop - MegaStorm (Bar1217) Możesz zablokować Ethergona (Powinieneś to zobaczyć)? --Misiek 15:08, 23 gru 2008 (UTC) Wszystkiego najlepszego! :-). A co do Ethergona to zablokujesz go jak zacznie znowu te ze swoimi FF-ami? --Misiek 16:10, 24 gru 2008 (UTC) PFB Ppiotr, mógłbyś odtworzyć Polskie Forum Bionicle, Leskovikk usunął ją, choć to była porządna strona. A przy okazji, zablokuj tą wikię dla I.P., jak wiele innych, porządnych wikii(Nonsensopedia...), które są w idealnym stanie. - Cośtam robię 20:11, 3 sty 2009 (UTC)